


Love in Wartime

by HathorAaru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fortunes of War - Freeform, M/M, pre-Mystrade
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAaru/pseuds/HathorAaru
Summary: 存档。《战争的命运》AU，HE。





	Love in Wartime

**Part** **Ⅰ**

“亲爱的妈妈：

我在埃及很好，虽然受了点小伤，不过我在的医院非常安全……我打听过托比亚斯的消息，他们说他在亚历山大牺牲了，请转告格里森太太，我很遗憾。

这里很不错，我喜欢这片沙漠。过段日子他们可能会把我送回家去，如果恢复得好，也可能等战争结束再回去。我会定期写信的，不要担心我，注意安全。

 

爱你的格里高利”

他放下铅笔，伸手去够放在床脚脏兮兮的旅行袋里的信封，思索着一会封好信他该干点什么。只是这个“一会”过得太快了点，他很快又无所事事地趴在床上尝试活动自己的脚趾了。

徒劳无功，当然。

这是他来到这个医院的第三天，弹片伤到脊椎使双腿失去知觉，他被困在这张小小的床上。医生每天只会看他两三次，护士们也很忙，她们白色的身影在帐篷里不停穿梭。隔着狭窄的过道，左边那张床上眼睛蒙着纱布的人正在呻吟，雷斯垂德不愿思考他遭遇了什么。然而闲下来他就会忍不住去想自己的腿，它们什么时候才能重新支撑他站起来？已经三天了，医生说要等神经自行恢复，可他总不能一直在这躺下去啊。

蹭了蹭新换上的条纹病服，他把下巴搁在小臂上，这里能听到远方微弱的炮声。雷斯垂德想起大约一周前被他们截住的德军运输车队，绿色车身上熊熊燃烧的红的火焰，还有被他们埋葬在黄沙下的那个士兵。他看起来也不过二十岁，是个壮实的金发日耳曼小伙子，被菲利普——他们的一个二等兵一枪打穿了肺。

摇摇头甩开回忆，格雷格尽力扭头朝门口张望。这几天都没什么访客，也没有运来别的伤员，他迫切想见到点新面孔。

就像有个仙女教母举着魔法棒等着满足他的愿望似的，先是传来皮鞋踏在地面上的声音，然后半开的布帘被拉到一边，一个穿着灰绿色三件套的男人出现在那里。他抱着一束白色的花，而另一只手……格雷格觉得无论如何，在一年都下不了一次雨的吉萨高原随身携带一把黑伞都太奇怪了点。

他用右手撑起脑袋疑惑地看着男人把花放在床边的小柜上，然后在整个帐篷唯一一张访客椅上坐下。

“你认识我吗？”

男人露出一个被沙漠脱了水一样干巴巴的微笑：“事实上，我恰巧与格里森中士相识，对他的离去我深表遗憾。”他向格雷格伸出右手：“麦克罗夫特福尔摩斯，幸会。”

雷斯垂德握住那伸过来的手，上面没有伤痕，没有暴晒的痕迹，修剪整齐的指甲连缝隙都是干净的，他看起来可不像军队里的人。不过他还是和这位福尔摩斯聊了起来。那人很奇怪，但不像坏人，格雷格托着下巴想。

他不知道麦克罗夫特来这的目的是找出一个情报贩子，那人发觉情况不妙后往东部沙漠跑了，在那里被救起的士兵多半会运到这个医院，因此麦克罗夫特会时不时来看看。但他既非医护人员又不是病人家属，常往这跑实在可疑，所以他找到了刚派驻埃及几个月、在当地没有熟识者的格里高利·雷斯垂德作为掩护。

福尔摩斯离开前说他会时常来探望格雷格的，还体贴地帮助因为扭着身子和他说话太长时间而腰痛的中士翻了个身。半夜难以入睡的雷斯垂德思考着“时常”这个词的含义：他明天应该不会来，那太频繁了，毕竟福尔摩斯说他在领事馆的工作很忙，那么但愿他不会等到下一个周末才来……

六十英里外一颗白磷弹爆炸发出耀眼的光，热乎乎的空气带着骆驼和香料的味道飘进帐篷，有人打起呼噜，有人在睡梦中呻吟。格雷格也睡着了，今天他的梦里没有死去士兵的脸庞。

 

**Part** **Ⅱ**

结果雷斯垂德真的隔了一周才再次看到三件套公务员先生，这次他没有娘兮兮地送花，而是带了几本书来。虽然格雷格从小就不是个喜欢读书的人但他现在也没法踢球不是？不过他真的认为再不锻炼自己的骨头都要变软了，必须想办法在床上运动。

“那只是你的错觉，雷斯垂德。”麦克罗夫特埋首于陀斯妥耶夫斯基头也不抬地说：“你只要按莱利医生说的方法按摩腿部肌肉防止萎缩就可以了。”格雷格充耳不闻，仍然抓着床头栏杆奋力向前蠕动，然后退回来，再向前，把床单弄得一团乱。

麦克罗夫特觉得自己实在无法忍受一只粉蓝条纹的大虫子在眼前爬来爬去，他的自制力开始像今天的气温一样失控，终于在雷斯垂德第三十七次把自己往前拽的时候将手里的书扔了出去。又厚又重的精装本《群魔》精准砸上目标的脚跟，麦克罗夫特内心小小地欢呼了一下。

“嗷！”

他确信自己还不至于因为这种程度的胜利喊出声来。雷斯垂德扭过头对着他眨了眨眼，似乎还没搞清楚自己刚才干了什么。“再砸一遍。”他说。

于是麦克罗夫特起身戳了戳他的脚心，雷斯垂德猛地向前一冲，额头敲在铁栏杆上哈哈大笑。几乎整个帐篷的人都在看着他们，吸引太多注意可不是好事啊，他想着，但还是跟着病床上的人微笑起来。

医生从布帘后面探出脑袋：“雷斯垂德，看样子你明天就可以正式开始复健了。”

终于能下床活动让雷斯垂德开心极了，虽然他大部分时间还只能坐在轮椅上四处逛逛，而且训练内容也没有想象的那么有趣。用两个架子把腿固定住，然后从双杠一头走到另一头就是他的主要活动。他还总结出一条准则：永远、永远不要惹怒一个军医。莱利医生简直比他刚入伍时的班长还可怕，每次他保持不住平衡摔倒时医生都会低下头冲他大喊。

雷斯垂德一走神又倒了下去，吊着木杠晃悠了两下还是松手把自己砰地砸在木质地板上，他哼唧两声，看着旁边三人一组练习传球的伤员：“医生——我也想玩球。”

“你胳膊又没事玩什么球。起来！”

雷斯垂德躺在地上装死。

“再说一遍，起来！”

纹丝不动。

于是军医只好亲自动手把他拖起来。雷斯垂德一边站好一边呻吟：“不——麦克罗夫特救我！”而公务员先生只是站在一旁微笑着看他在双杠间东倒西歪。

终于医生离开去看其他病人了，他大发慈悲放雷斯垂德休息十分钟，嘱咐麦克罗夫特一会继续看着他训练。麦克罗夫特从西装口袋里掏出什么东西递给他，“给你的奖励。”格雷格瞪着那根棒棒糖：“我可不是小孩子。”这么说着，他还是剥开糖纸把水红色的糖果塞进了嘴里。嗯，草莓味的。

等他故意慢吞吞地吃完糖准备接着练，麦克罗夫特站在了他前面两步远的地方张开手臂，“来吧，如果往前面倒我会接住你的。”

 

结束训练后筋疲力尽的格雷格被搬回床上躺着，军装衬衫因为汗水黏黏地贴在身上。他掀开衣摆看着髋部磕出来的青紫痕迹抱怨：“他们就不能在地上铺个软垫什么的吗？”麦克罗夫特努力不去看他裸露出来的皮肤：“我以为战士不会在意这点小伤？”“这根本就不一样好吗！”雷斯垂德装出一副丘吉尔式的严肃表情：“为了最后的胜利，我们要避免无谓的牺牲。”

病床上的人露出个调皮的笑，但麦克罗夫特没有。他开始希望格雷格恢复地慢一点了，战事还没有停止的迹象，不出四个月，康复的雷斯垂德中士就会重回战场，而他不知道在那之后他们还有没有重逢的机会。

格雷格放下手臂看着麦克罗夫特离去的背影，不知道为什么感觉他有点心事重重的，但他很快就放弃思考福尔摩斯的内心世界了，他们的出游计划显然更有意思。麦克罗夫特答应等他可以走长一点的路之后带他去动物园，上次和父母一起去伦敦动物园还是在他九岁的时候，他真的很想再看看狒狒。

 

**Part** **Ⅲ**

为了雷斯垂德的身体状况着想，麦克罗夫特坚持推一把轮椅去动物园，虽然格雷格一遍遍强调自己可以拄着拐杖走了他还是置若罔闻。

“这样看起来很奇怪！”

“没关系，推着它的是我。”

“我能自己走！”

“格里高利，”每次麦克罗夫特想要说服格雷格都会这么叫，那见鬼的听起来真像他妈妈，“我必须遗憾地承认自己不具备抱着你走两英里回医院的体能。”

中士非常气愤，于是他撑着两根拐杖在前面蹦得飞快，决定这一路都不要搭理固执的福尔摩斯。但很快，手臂发酸满头大汗还在长颈鹿前被一个小男孩撞倒的雷斯垂德开始动摇了，终于在麦克罗夫特往他左手栓了个气球右手塞了个冰激凌之后投降，乖乖抱着拐杖坐到轮椅上，假装没看见公务员先生一脸“我就知道”的微笑。

其实偶尔被人推着走感觉也挺不错的。

 

后来他们去了一次金字塔。麦克罗夫特不知从哪借来一辆吉普，看到它让雷斯垂德想起了之前他那两个司机。一个是还没毕业的大学生，他在纸盒里养了一只蝎子但是被雷斯垂德不小心弄掉了，另一个在他爸爸的店里工作，那小伙子在去取水时踩上了地雷，就在他面前。雷斯垂德在去的路上给麦克罗夫特讲了他们的故事，正在开车的人松开握着方向盘的左手安慰似的拍了拍他。

到了金字塔脚下，格雷格把帽子和手杖扔在一旁，松了松领口等着麦克罗夫特动弹。

“你先，格雷格。”

“为什么？我想跟在你后面慢慢爬。”

“如果你无法保持平衡，我可以——”

“麦克罗夫特！这石头都快有半个我那么宽了你还担心我掉下去？”

福尔摩斯笑而不语

“好吧好吧。”雷斯垂德嘟哝着登上石阶。

这是三大金字塔中最矮的一座，但格雷格还是在爬了不到三分之一后就开始气喘吁吁，麦克罗夫特陪他坐下来休息。他穿着雷斯垂德第一次见到他那天穿的三件套，和军服一样的颜色，看起来好像一点也不累似的。

一定是因为他腿长所以比较轻松，雷斯垂德想。重新开始后他换了个姿势，坐在石面上把自己往上蹭，然后站起来挪到下一级，继续蹭。下方不紧不慢迈步的麦克罗夫特看着他，思考大英帝国提供给她亲爱的士兵们的军服面料是否足够坚韧。

终于雷斯垂德在没有磨破裤子的情况下成功爬到塔顶，他捋了一把汗津津的头发上气不接下气地笑起来。天气很热，但高处能感觉到一点风，他们并肩坐着，看下方一个带着红帽子的人影赶着骆驼从沙漠边缘走向不远处的城市。雷斯垂德轻轻哼着歌，除此之外周围一片静默。

 

隔天麦克罗夫特收到鲁道夫·福尔摩斯的电报，“回国，布莱切利更需要你。”之后他北上塞得港登上了回朴茨茅斯的军舰，同时基本康复的雷斯垂德中士前往亚历山大与他所在的连队会合。他们没有留下地址，因为涉密，或者因为不知道自己明天会在哪里。

看着逐渐被蓝色吞没的地平线麦克罗夫特有些不舍，他讨厌外勤，不喜欢这里极高的气温、街上令人头晕的气味和来自阿布埃拉迪格扑面的黄沙，但这里也给他留下了难以割舍的回忆。

他希望自己还有机会见到雷斯垂德，因为他还有个未完成的诺言：等战争结束，要沿尼罗河而下，带格雷格去底比斯看看。

 

**Part** **Ⅳ**

格里高利·雷斯垂德拄着拐杖走在特拉法尔加广场。他本来觉得自己已经好了，但从麦克罗夫特走后这该死的两条腿又开始不听使唤。

战争结束了，伦敦和他记忆里的样子已经大不相同。他是个萨默塞特人，战前也没来过伦敦几次，老实说，他有点不知道现在该往哪走了。

这时他好像听到有人在叫他，格雷格慢吞吞地转过身，看见一个穿着大衣的男人小跑过来。他拿着一份报纸，而另一只手——雷斯垂德的目光从黑伞移到他脸上。麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯看起来没什么变化，毕竟离他们上次见面也只有一年多的时间，他知道麦克罗夫特当然能保护自己，但没看到他缺胳膊少腿真是让他松了口气。

他们一起去附近的酒馆喝了一杯，就像从前一样并肩坐着。雷斯垂德说自己正在为找房子发愁，麦克罗夫特立刻提出合租。他说自己现在是政府里一名小小的秘书，战后的工资几乎连干洗费都不够了，于是雷斯垂德欣然同意。

他们喝完最后一口威士忌，然后一同向那位于蓓尔美街（真是奇怪的地名，雷斯垂德从未听说过那里）的便宜公寓走去。

**END**


End file.
